Anywhere
by IamJustLiving
Summary: Draco and Hermione can't hide their secret any longer. Is it wise for them to run away just to be able to express their true feelings for each other? COMPLETE! one-shot... Warning: Lots of Fluffiness


Disclaimer: Oh my God! For the last time, it's NOT burp (excuse me) MINE!  
  
A/N: For some reason I especially like this fanfic of mine... I'm not trying  
to be conceited or anything, it just took me a LONG time to write and I'm  
very proud of it... The song is by Evanescence and I suggest, if you get a  
chance, to download it! it's really good. The lyrics are in bold, and all the parts where someone is thinking are in Italics.... Anyways, please read and review.  
  
Anywhere

Draco and Hermione stood side by side in the Astronomy Tower late one  
night. It was their 7th year at Hogwarts already and graduation was only a  
week away. They had been together for almost six months now and all this  
time they had continued to hate each other in public, while secretly  
meeting in the Astronomy Tower or in empty classrooms at night where they  
cherished the few moments they had together.  
Lately, Draco has noticed Hermione looking rather worn out, even more so  
than usual. He couldn't figure it out, and he knew that if he tried asking  
her she would blame it on schoolwork. _Maybe these late night visits are  
leaving her restless_ thought Draco. _But if we stop visiting at night, when  
would I see her and get to have her all to myself. She spends all day with  
Potter and Weasley._

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**

"Draco?" asked Hermione, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we going to do after we graduate?"  
Draco pondered on it for a second before answering. "Well, one  
thing's for sure. We'll still be together."  
"Yes, Draco. But haven't you forgotten about the many people out  
there who still think we're the worst of enemies, and would rather see us  
dead than together?"  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows together in concern. "You're right. It  
would be very dangerous for us to be together in public still."  
"And that is what I hate the most!" yelled Hermione, getting  
frustrated. "I can't keep pretending that I hate you, Draco Malfoy, when  
what I feel is the complete opposite. I've always been taught to express my  
true feelings without embarrassment or hesitation, and these last few  
months have been slowly but surely killing me."  
_ So that's it_ thought Draco.

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own**

"So, what do you want to do Hermione? What can I do in order to make  
you happy?" asked Draco, beginning to get frustrated as well.  
"Let's leave! After we graduate, let's flee to somewhere where we  
could be free to express ourselves and not be limited by our reputations.  
Somewhere where no one knows who or what we are, what friends we have.  
Somewhere where we aren't afraid of people finding out we're together for  
fear of being killed." Hermione's eyes began to tear up.  
"Then, let's go," said Draco, softly. "Now! Let's just forget about  
Hogwarts, our reputations, everything! What are we waiting for? We could  
make our own Neverland."

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, expecting and actually hoping,  
that she would find humor there. When she saw how serious he was, she grew  
tentative. "But Draco. What about graduation and our diplomas? Without  
those we certainly won't find good jobs. Without good jobs, we won't get  
good pay. Without money, we won't be able to survive..." she would've  
continued on if Draco didn't raise his hand up to her lips to stop her.  
"Ah, my dear Hermione. You forget about who your boyfriend is," he  
said with a slight smirk on his lips.  
"Draco, you can't possibly have enough money to be able to support us  
for the rest of our lives."  
"Then you don't know how much money I have." Hermione was dumbstruck.  
She had trouble trying to decide whether he was telling the truth or  
exaggerating in order to make her feel better.  
"So, will we go? Can we please leave this place as soon as possible?"  
said Draco, boring into her eyes with plea, almost begging.  
Hermione didn't know what to do. Yes, she wanted to leave and be free  
to express her feelings without hesitation, but then again the most  
important thing for her has always been her education. She didn't want  
seven years' worth of knowledge to go down the drain just because she  
didn't have a liable proof that she had in fact been educated. Her parents  
had always taught her that getting an education and a diploma was the most  
important thing in life; that it was the thing that would get her forward  
in anything she chose as a career. _What would they say if they found out  
that the week before graduation I dropped out?_ thought Hermione, not really  
wanting to know the answer.  
Hermione glanced at Draco before giving an exasperated sigh and  
leaning over the railing, taking deep breaths of fresh air in to calm  
herself. She was grateful that Draco didn't pursue the subject and gave her  
space to think about things.

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**

While Hermione's eyes were closed, all the memories that her and  
Draco had together flashed before her eyes. She remembered how truly happy  
she was. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, marry him, have  
children with him. Hermione looked behind to where Draco stood staring out  
into the sky. She smiled softly and thought this is now what is most  
important to me. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to  
look straight at her. He smiled back.  
Hermione walked up to him, took his face in his hands, and kissed him  
softly, but briefly. "Yes, Draco. Let's go. But first, let's find a place  
before packing up our things and leaving on broomsticks," she said, matter-  
of-factly.  
"Fine, but leave it all up to me. I promise you that we will leave  
tomorrow night."  
Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. Draco couldn't help but  
chuckle at the look on her face.  
"Trust me Hermione. I will take care of everything," he said, while  
leaning in to give her one soft, but brief kiss, much like the one she had  
given him earlier. He then bid farewell and walked out the door, leaving  
her staring after him.

The next day, Hermione found herself very worried and curious. Draco hadn't  
been in any of the classes they normally had together. She was wondering  
what he was up to and whether he was all right. She barely concentrated in  
any of her classes, although, truthfully, they weren't all that important  
anyway because they were finished with their N.E.W.T.s and the teachers had  
nothing else to teach them. So the teachers just rambled on about the real  
world of magic, etc.  
At lunchtime, Hermione hoped he would be there, sitting across the  
hall safe and sound eating. But what she found was an empty space, a worse  
headache, and a heavier heart. She could hardly swallow any of her food, so  
she decided to head on up to her room. She told a couple of white lies to  
Ron and Harry and departed.  
When she got there, she was surprised, yet relieved, to see an owl  
perched on her windowsill. She quickly went to retrieve the letter tied to  
its leg and felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she recognized  
the smooth, curvy writing of Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Hermione,  
I'm terribly sorry I wasn't in any classes today. I know that must  
have gotten you worried, and I apologize for that. I have some good news  
though. Please meet me, as soon as you get this letter in the Room of  
Requirement. I'll be waiting.__  
XOXO Draco_

Hermione couldn't help but feel butterflies as she rushed out of her  
room and walked briskly to the Room of Requirement. To her it seemed as if  
she couldn't get there quick enough. When she finally did reach it, she  
paced back and forth three times thinking: I must see Draco Malfoy! I must  
see Draco Malfoy! I must see Draco Malfoy!  
Almost as if on cue, the door appeared and she walked in. It was  
completely dark, except for a little golden candle that sat on a table in  
the middle of the room. She also noticed a piece of parchment there. She  
glanced around at the shadows suspiciously as she made her to the table and  
picked up the paper. She began to read it and as she read, she eyebrows  
furrowed in confusion, but yet tears welled up in her eyes. What she was  
looking at was her diploma! She suddenly felt arms snake their way around  
her waist. She didn't need to know who it was.  
"Oh, Draco. How did you do it?" she asked, as the tears fell freely.  
"I explained to Professor Dumbledore about our situation and he  
actually understood. I knew how much getting your diploma meant to you by  
the look on your face last night when I suggested we leave," he whispered  
in her ear. "I also found the perfect little condo for us to stay, and  
Dumbledore is giving us permission to leave tonight, which will give us the  
rest of the day to pack up all of our things." He paused. "You know,  
Dumbledore isn't really all that bad as I once thought. In fact, he's  
easily persuaded with a few white lies."  
Hermione turned to look at him and reprimand him, but had to stop  
herself because of the cute, innocent smile he was giving her.  
"Thank you, Draco. This means so much to me."  
"I know it does," Draco replied, softly before closing the gap  
between them and sealing their lips together in a kiss. 

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

Hermione had to pull away, not only for air, but because she knew she  
had a lot of things to pack. "Draco, I think we better go pack up, now."  
Draco looked at his watch then turned to her. "You're right. But meet  
me tonight in the Astronomy Tower, ok? During dinner time so that no one  
will see us."  
Hermione agreed and then they both said bye and went to their own  
dorms to go pack.

A couple of hours later, Hermione found herself double checking her list of  
things to see if she had packed everything. She even searched through all  
of her drawers and her closet. She was completely unaware that Ginny had  
walked in while she had been searching.  
"Hermione? Are you going somewhere?" she asked, making Hermione jump.  
"Oh, just packing up early that's all. You know me," she replied,  
putting on a fake smile.  
"Yes, I do know you. And I also know that you are extremely bad at  
lying." She smirked.  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Ok Gin, yes, I'm leaving! I can't  
tell you about it now. Just trust that I will owl you as soon as I get  
settled."  
With that she gathered all her things and began making her way toward  
the Astronomy Tower even though she was a half an hour early, leaving a  
very bewildered and confused Ginny behind. She ignored all the confused  
stares she was getting and all the mumbling she heard. She just kept on  
walking.

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you**

When she arrived at the Astronomy Tower, she realized exactly how  
early she was and decided to just sit and wait. She began thinking about  
what she was about to do. It was very unlike her. She was usually very  
predictable and to be able to do something so unpredictable gave her a  
rush. She loved this new, exotic, and unknown feeling.  
She was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard the door open and  
saw Draco walk in and smiled when he noticed her.  
"Ready to leave?" he asked "Ready to forget about who we are and start  
fresh with a new reputation?"

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now**

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, Draco. I've been ready."  
"Ok, let's fly off to the Leaky Cauldron and from there we'll port  
key right to the front yard of our new condo."  
Hermione visibly gulped. "Fly?" she asked hesitantly. "I can't fly."  
"I know, which is why you're flying with me. Our luggage we could  
shrink and tie it up onto the back of the broom."  
They performed all the necessary spells on their luggage and got  
settled on the broom. Draco could feel Hermione tensed up as she got on the  
broom in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her to grab the broom  
handle in front of her. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."  
He felt Hermione begin to relax a little bit as he slowly began to  
lift off of the ground. "So," she said. "Um... how about you tell me about  
our nice little condo?"  
Draco laughed. "All right. Well, it's a condo by the beach in a  
little Muggle Island called Hawaii....."

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**   
  
Meanwhile, down in the Great hall, amidst all the chatter and clanging of  
utensils and plates, Professor Dumbledore looked out the window and  
happened to see the outline of a broom carrying two people on it as well as  
a lot of luggage. He smiled and muttered to no one in particular.  
"Now that is what I call inter-house relationships."


End file.
